


serious things

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [13]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: 1x06 Coda, F/M, M/M, Making Up, Riley and Chase Are Adorable AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't just accusing you of not taking the threat seriously."</p>
<p>or: Chase and Riley make up after 1x06</p>
            </blockquote>





	serious things

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many feelings after "The Tooth Hurts" jfc. Chiley 4 lyfe.
> 
> Short thing is short but meh.
> 
> Banner made by wilderbiz on tumblr.

 

By the time they're all done chasing after each other, parkouring practically across the entire city, Riley is tired, but in the good way.

They all pile into the Dinolair laughing, and he and Shelby collapse on the couch.

"I need a shower," She says.

"We all do," Riley's eyes trail over to his boyfriend, who's looking right back at him.

The green ranger bites his lip and looks away. He knows they need to talk, but not right now. Not in front of everyone else.

"I call first!" The pink ranger yells, and leaps off the couch and runs towards the bathroom.

"Hey, wait!" Tyler yells after his girlfriend, and Koda disappears into his cave.

The couch dips and Chase is sitting next to him, curling his arms around the green ranger.

Riley sinks into it, snuggles against the older male.

Chase runs his fingers through his hair, and Riley hums.

"I'm sorry," The younger male says in the relative quiet.

"Hey," The New Zealander sighs. "We were both at fault, yeah babe? But we worked together and kicked ass as usual."

"I accused you of not taking things seriously!" Riley says a bit loudly. "And..." He pauses, biting his lips and going tense. "It wasn't just accusing you of not taking the threat seriously."

Chase falls silent for a long time, and Riley's just starting to pull away when he finds himself flat on his back, the black ranger hovering above him.

"Chase?" The green ranger squeaks.

"Ri. I know I sometimes seem just so nonchalant around you, but you know I love you right?"

Riley's heart flops over.

"I'm so scared of losing you if I show you how much you mean to me that I pretend like everything's fine. I'm dreading the day the summer's over and you have to go back home. I-"

"Chase?" Riley interrupts him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you too. I'm so sorry. We're idiots."

Chase sighs, buries his face into Riley's neck.

The green ranger clears his throat. "And, I already talked to my mother about moving in with Casey permanently."

Chase's head shoots up. "You did?"

"She said yes. I'll start at Amber Beach High in September. So stop worrying about losing me, I'm not going anywhere."

Chase kisses him swiftly. "I'm not either. I know my past doesn't bode well, but I-"

"Hotshot, stop talking," Riley laughs.

The black ranger smiles down at him, and a minute passes in silence where they both just stare at each other.

"Want to go have makeup sex at my place?"

"Hell yes," Riley says, and they both scramble off the couch.

**_ ~fin _ **


End file.
